


With You By My Side

by TheGirlWhoRemembers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoRemembers/pseuds/TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: I will fight and defend. 
They may be outnumbered, bruised and battered, but together, Jim Kirk and the Enterprise Crew will never stop fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On.
> 
> Written pre-Into Darkness.

James T. Kirk is floating, just floating, through a black, endless space. It’s calm, and quiet, and peaceful, and he feels content just to keep floating...but there’s a voice, no, voices, trying to pull him out of this peaceful darkness, and somebody’s pulling at him, grabbing his shoulders...

‘Damn it, Jim! I’m a doctor, not a miracle worker!’

His head hurts like hell, like he’s got the mother of all hangovers. He opens his eyes, and immediately tries to get up. Bones is leaning over him, and he looks pissed and worried all at once, something that only Bones can do.

‘Damn it, Jim! Don’t ever scare me like that again, or I’ll make sure you can’t move your neck for a month!’

‘Wh-what happened, Bones?’

‘Damn it, Jim, you took on a group of Klingons all on your own! What the hell where you thinking?’

As Jim struggles to sit up, his First Officer suddenly appears in his line of vision.

‘The Captain is awake. That is satisfactory. Mr Sulu reports that he has not seen any sign of the Klingons.’

Jim’s confused.

‘What Klingons? Where did they come from? Wait- I think I remember!’

Snatches of memories begin to come back to him.

_‘Keptain! Ze Enterprise’s shields have been breached! Ze Klingons are sending shuttles-‘_

_‘Captain, we’ve got a transmission from the Klingon Commander. He demands our immediate surrender.’_

_‘Tell him to go screw himself, Lieutenant Uhura.’_

It dawns on him. 

The Enterprise and her Crew have been taken prisoner by Klingons. He remembers being captured, before somehow, Spock comes out of nowhere, having somehow escaped or evaded the Klingons, to free him. Then he remembers running around, taking out Klingons and freeing his Crew. He has a feeling that that’s where taking on Klingons single-handedly comes from.

‘Spock? Where’s everyone else?’

He hears Uhura’s voice.

‘We’re here, Captain.’

She appears in his line of sight, which seems to be expanding. She’s crouching down, and he can see her shapely legs even more than normal.

She catches him staring and tugs at her skirt hem, to no avail.

‘I was hoping that the knock to the head would cure you of that awful disease, but I guess I was hoping for too much.’

He grins his trademark Jim Kirk grin at her. She rolls her eyes.

‘Doctor, he’s fine.’

‘Yeah! Good work, lad!’

Scotty’s voice, like a foghorn, comes from somewhere to his left.

‘Mr Scott, it would be advisable to keep your voice to a low volume, lest we be discovered.’

‘Meester Spock, Meester Scott and I have fixed ze computers so zat ve can send out transmission for reinforcements. Ve have also blocked ze Klingon- oh! Keptain, you are avake!’

Jim grins at his young Russian Navigator.

‘Never better, Chekov. Now, where’s Sulu?’

He finally manages to sit up, and with his now normal range of sight, spots the Pilot standing by the door. They’re in a Cargo Bay. Jim reaches for his Phaser at his belt, and sets it to Stun. He gazes around at his Crew.

Spock, with his usual expression, that is, no expression, Vulcan eyebrow slightly raised. He sports a couple of green scratches and a bruise on his arm, and is missing a uniform sleeve.

There’s Bones, wearing his trademark scowl, seemingly unharmed. But as he helps heave Jim to his feet, he winces slightly, and Jim recognises the signs of broken ribs.

Uhura’s got a nasty gash running from her shoulder to her wrist, all down her left arm. She’s focused and serious, furiously working to encode a transmission to Starfleet.

Scotty is fiddling around with a panel by the door. His uniform bears the typical burn marks, but as he stands, he winces, and when walking he limps, favouring his right foot.

Sulu continues to stand on guard, a small cut on his forehead, but otherwise unharmed. Curse his ninja skills. He holds his katana in his hand, alert and ready for action.

Chekov is being attended to by Bones, his curly hair matted with blood. He continues to mutter in Russian and do calculations as the Doctor tends to the head injury.

Jim Kirk clears his throat. His Crew turns to face him. He looks at all six faces, all set, all determined, all brave. The odds are against them, that they know. They are heavily outnumbered and injured, but that won’t deter them.

The Captain is always who they look to for inspiration. But they are his inspiration.

‘Guys, we’re getting our ship back. Let’s go!’

‘Aye, aye, Captain!’


End file.
